leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shen/@comment-130.234.206.68-20120425070503/@comment-77.35.223.229-20120426110018
^ Panth got a decreased casting and falling time on his ultimate which balanced things nicely. WARNING: This is my thoughts IF the nerf on Shen's ultimate would be true (I hope it isn't). Nerfing the range of Shen's ultimate to 5500 is gonna kill the very purpose of him: to protect your teammates. It already has a 2 minute CD (at lvl 18!) thus meaning Shen is not going to save everyone. Additionally, shield (and a shielded champion, as Shen most of the time ulties wounded allies) can be easily destroyed, if focused. Needless to say, you have to pay a LOT of attention to your teammates' HP bars and a map in general in order to save an ally. It IS an ultimate and it's used to change the flow of a battle: a one carefully placed Stand United can shift the whole team fight. I want to ask you all one question: Why does no one complain about Karthus's ultimate's range? It's WAY more game changing than Shen's for sure. Also, Gangplank's ultimate, why isn't it going to be changed then? (I just provide an examples, and I don't think they need any changes to be implemented to them) Besides, 5500 range is even slightly less than a distance between a top and mid lanes. That means that Shen has to run a towards a lane where a person he wants to protect to is. And I don't have to tell you that by the time he is gonna be in range, his teammate could die or run even further being chased by the enemies. And that's only a mid lane, imagine if you had to protect someone on bot, dragon, enemy jungle? The nerf itself won't hurt his tankiness, though, BUT it will make his ultimate less usable. The only time it might be used is in team fights while standing 5 feet away from an ally you want to protect. This means you lose 3 seconds in team fight which can change the whole picture of a battle (we all know how champions melt down in SPLIT SECOND in big team fights). I'm not telling you that no Shen is casting his ultimate in team fights, sure he is (I myself do this quite often late game). If you are a Shen player then you know how good it feels when you are using your ultimate to protect your carry from a certain death at bot lane thus securing a double for him/her while being on the top lane. The 5500 nerf is going to bring more frustration than satisfaction. However, I must point out that the nerf on Shen's ultimate won't hurt him much if you're playing him as a bot lane support-tank. But, still, the thing is we are talking not only about Shen, but also about his teammates as they are too gonna suffer from it. Thus this nerf is more of a kick in a teeth to the whole team having Shen in it than Shen himself. Thank you for your attention if you even bothered to read this wall of text ;)